


Advent Treasures Day 2: Obligations of the Brotherly Kind

by Deathangelgw



Series: Supernatural Advent Treasures [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Whatever Sammy wants, Sammy gets.





	Advent Treasures Day 2: Obligations of the Brotherly Kind

Title: Advent Treasures 2/25: Obligations of the Brotherly Kind.

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: [deathangelgw@gmail.com](mailto:deathangelgw@gmail.com)

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. All of them are owned by meanie people...wah!

Warnings: AU, fluff, sap.

Pairings: none outside of brotherly love!

Rating: G for CUTE!

Summary: What Sammy wants, Sammy gets.

Beta: nadda

Timeline: HA! Who needs a timeline!

A/N: Every year, I do ficlets for Advent up until and including Christmas. To me, they are a symbol of the best things and the not so great things for Christmas. Enjoy and please review!

 

“Deeeeean! Come on, wake up!”

 

Sam’s shrill four year old voice pierced Dean’s cozy sleep and he blinked as he snuggled his pillow. “Wha’ is it, Sammy?” he mumbled sleepily as he peeked over the fluffy cushion to find his sloppily clothed younger brother standing nearby, arms crossed impatiently.

 

Reaching over and shaking his brother again, Sammy huffed. “Get UP! I wanna go out and play in the snow!” he demanded as his lip came out in full pout mode with quiver and all on high.

 

“Snow? It snowed?” Dean asked blearily as he sat up a bit and rubbed his sleep-filled eyes.

 

“Yes! Now come ON!” Sam replied before reaching for his brother again and tugging on the slightly larger hand.

 

“All right all right. Hold yer horses,” Dean responded gruffly as he slid out of his nice warm covers and searched in their bags for some clothes to wear, yawning all the while. He stopped as he finally focused on his brother’s attire. “Sammy, what happened to your clothes?” he asked with a soft growl.

 

Looking down at himself before grinning winningly up at his brother, Sammy pulled at the unevenly buttoned shirt. “I did it myself! I did good too!” he crowed excitedly at having done such a grown-up thing.

 

Sighing heavily, Dean pulled on his sweatshirt before going over to his brother and kneeling. “Ya got them all wrong and ya didn’t even tuck in...” he growled as he began fixing his brother’s clothes. He blinked as he heard a sniffle and looked up to see Sam’s face crestfallen and near tears and felt guilt tear through him at the sight. He hadn’t meant to hurt the kid’s feelings. “Aw Sammy, it’s ok. Ya did good,” he said as he finished up and pet his brother on the head.

 

Sniffling as he wiped at his tears, Sam continued to pout just a bit as he looked at his brother. “Really?”

 

“Yeup. Now go grab your boots and we’ll get those on ya, k?” Dean suggested with a grin and sighed when his brother went to get his boots happily, tears forgotten. Dean meanwhile finished pulling on warm clothes, heavy socks that their dad had bought them for things like this, and then pulled down his hat and gloves. Just as he was pulling on his hat, Sam returned with both of their boots and Dean felt touched at the gesture. “Aw, ya didn’t have ta, Sammy,” he said as he went over to the bed where Sam was setting up to get his boots put on.

 

“Yea, but I wanted to. Love you, Dean,” Sammy mumbled as he chewed on his lip shyly.

 

Smiling warmly, Dean knelt and began putting on his brother’s boots. “Love ya too, Sammy,” he whispered and smiled even more as Sam beamed at him joyfully. His brother might be a pain sometimes, but the obligation to be a big brother was far outweighed by the sheer happiness of *being* a big brother. “Let’s go play, Sammy,” he declared as he finished getting both pairs of boots on them.

 

“Yay!” Sam squealed as he jumped down and ran towards the hotel door where their coats were waiting for them. Shaking his head as he grinned, Dean sighed. Whatever Sammy wanted, Sammy got.

 

The End!

 


End file.
